What you do to me
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Rokurou, the cheery blade obsessed daemon hasn't been himself lately. He even hasn't been able to concentrate on the battles ahead of him. His eyes only on his lovely debtor Velvet. However when Laphicet brings this problem to the woman herself, Rokurou gets his feelings sorted out. With a little help of the alcohol in rushing to his head. WARNING: SEX IN THIS STORY!


**I do not own the tales of series**

* * *

What you do to me

"Rokurou. Are you ok?"

The sword daemon looked down at the little Malak beside him. Slightly bemused as he sheathed his duel blades.

The odd party of daemons, Malakim, a witch, and an Exorcist had just finished up a pesky pack of Daemons that tried to pick a fight with them while traveling through Danann Highway. They were easy prey and didn't stand a chance. Yet, as everyone started continuing their journey, Rokurou and Laphicet were left behind a little.

Rokurou tilted his head in curiosity at the young boy's question, "What do you mean?"

"Well…During that fight, that daemon got too close to you. You looked a little districted."

"Ah well…" Rokurou rubbed the back of his head. Ture to the young Malak's words, the young daemon has been rather absent minded as of late. Not responding when people call him and worse not paying that much attention in a fight. It's not too noticeable, but sharp eyes like Magilou and Laphicet, easily saw that something is off about the fighting daemon.

As Rokurou tried to find his words, his eyes oddly drift to Velvet's retreating back. Making Laphicet tilt his head in confusion.

"I…just have a lot on my mind." Roukoru's eyes were pensive and unreadable for a second. Before returning to that cheery glow and ruffling the little Malak's hair.

"But I'll be ok. Thanks for worry about me."

"Rokurou! Laphicet! Come on!"

Velvet's voice called out to them as the rest of the group had gone on a head of them.

"Let's go before the leave us behind yeah?" Rokurou said with his trademark grin.

-OOO-

"Ha! Soryah!"

Roukoru's powerful roars echoed out into the small field next to the inn that him, and the rest of Velvet's group are staying in. His wooden blade cut through the silence. Slicing through the air with great force as he focuses on each swing.

"Haaa…" However, that focus is divided.

Lowering his practice sowrd, the daemon eyed swordsman looks to the dark a quite inn. His eyes searching for a certain someone.

"She's not here tonight huh…." But he doesn't know if he should be relieved that she's not here.

"Hrrmmm. I guess I'll call it a night…" With a grumble the troubled daemon rubbed the back of messy hair in frustration.

-OOO-

The inn is as quite as a graveyard. No noise seemed to penetrate the mute atmosphere that surrounded both the wooden building and the young swordsmen who sat at the bar. The only lights illumining him are the few lit lanterns hanging around the room. His only company the clean tables and chairs, along with the drink in his hand.

Sake cup in hand, Rokurou gingerly sip the burning liquid. Enjoy the hushed night to himself. He hummed wistfully as the taste of alcohol but there is no enjoyment of the action. His lips marred in a thoughtful gaze.

On the outside, Rokurou Rangetsu appears to be a simple man. Only caring about drinking and fighting, there isn't much that can bother the daemon. But his honor is another matter.

"…."

It is sacred thing to Rokurou. It is his life. A code that keeps him for turning into a monster. Keeping his honor, his word, is what makes him human.

However only a few months into his new life, into to this journey of revenge for one woman. He is on the edge of breaking that code.

The burning sensation of the sake down his throat did nothing to push back the hurricane of emotions brewing through him.

He is meant to be nothing more then to be Velvet's tool. Her blade to help reach her goal. To help her kill Artorius and pay his debt. Yet here he sits. With these…emotions stewing inside him. These feelings he has for her, are unbecoming of not only a mere weapon, but a Rangetsu man. Falling in love with one's lord, or their debtor is an offence in the Rangetsu clan. And Rokurou had fallen hard for his.

With a mirthful smile at his fate, he drank another cup of sake. "It seems I am doomed to be a failure. No matter if I am human or daemon…."

The hairs on Roukoru's neck prickled. Not at the alcohol in his body, but at the presence he felt coming down stairs. A violent, relenting wave anger. Mixed with a gentle, motherly feel.

"Hey."

Velvet's husky voice didn't make the troubled man jump out of his skin, the alcohol was at least doing a good job of dulling his sense, but her state of dress is another matter. The forceful woman had forgone her dark tattered cloak and armaments. Leaving her in the red revealing shirt and black shorts.

It is nothing new.

The raging woman didn't show off any more skin then she already has. But it sent Rokurou in a tizzy. There is the sweet musk of her sweat. Signs that she hasn't taken a shower yet. Her hair is a bit more of a mess, but an organized one. Seeing her bare shoulders, seeing Velvet in a homelier state. With her guard lowered a little, made his face flush.

The sowrd daemon once again thanked the alcohol in his body to hide the blush on his cheeks as he responds to her.

"Hey yourself." Rokurou nodded at the young woman. "Didn't think you'd be up so late."

Velvet put her hand on her hip. "Laphicet keep going on about this book he found in the market."

Casually, Velvet took the seat next to him with a listless sigh, accompanied by a distance smile. "He wouldn't stop talking about how this ancient city was so advanced for it's time and how it helped pave the way for toilets being made."

Rokurou chuckled, already losing his guard around her. "Ha ha. That kid takes to knowledge like a fish to water. I remember when my mother had to keep whacking me in the head just to stay awake for my studies."

"Hmph." Velvet smirked along with him. "I can't imagine you using a book for anything but sowrd practice."

The air around the two daemons is a calm one. Filled with levity. Velvet dose that to Rokurou. Elevates his worries and relaxes his mind. But at the same time, she can chaos with a simple word or madness with a single gesture. Shigure and his daemon mother were not Roukoru's greatest challenge.

It's keeping his cool around Velvet.

"You know…" Velvet said. "He also told me that something is up with you."

When Rokurou paused at the taking a drink form his sake, Velvet knew something was wrong.

'Heh. Kid's as perceptive as Magilou….' The swordsman lamented.

"You haven't been focusing. That daemon today got too close to you. You've never let that happen before." Cool amber eyes bore though Rokurou. "So. What's up?"

Rokurou chuckled, string his drink pensively. "It's nothing for you to worry about. I am your weapon Velvet. I am just here to help you take down Artorius."

Rokurou kept his words close to his chest. He knows the effect of the truth would have on Velvet. He knows the deadly woman more then she knows herself at times. She only cares for her vengeance. Nothing more nothing less. If anything, more came into her life, she panics and may just lose her way.

And what could he say to her? That he can't stop staring into her eyes? He admires her strength? He wants to hold her? Touch her? Kiss her?

Velvet would sooner eat him then let the swordsman doing like that to her.

"Your right." Velvet nodded in agreement with him. "But a good warrior knows that to win a war they need keep their tools in good shape."

With softer eyes, Velvet said. "And even so, Rokurou. You always tell me and the others not to take the world on our shoulders. You should fallow your own advice for once. And…I need you to be with me on this."

"Right…." Rokurou sighed. Lowering his drink in his mistake. Sure, Velvet is a cruel cold woman who will ruin the world for her own selfish needs. But she is also kind. Loving. That side of her hasn't died when Artorius destroyed her life. It's another part of her he loves.

Rokurou looked his drink. Rising it once more, before setting back down. And then grabbing the neck of his sake bottle and drink six heavy gulps. With Velvet watching with deadpanned but curious brow.

The daemon set the bottle down with a heavy thud, a slap on his knee, and loud breath of release. "Pah! Phew! Yup! That shit still burns…"

Rising his head, Velvet can see the pink flush of the alcohol across Roukoru's cheeks. His bright amber eyes gazing at her with a hidden emotion. It is a heavy but gentle gaze that made Velvet a little embarrassed form the prolonged stare.

"W-What is it?" Velvet asked curtly.

Rokurou gave a mirthful chuckled out of his stupor. Rubbing the back of his head as he looked at the wooden floor, "Heh. I thought the alcohol would help make this a little easier…"

He gave a side glance at Velvet titling her head in confusion at his words and sure enough. She is just as beautiful as before. If anything, the drink made her look even more alluring.

"It didn't." Rokurou said as he stood. His hand hiding the blush on his face as he tired to think.

Velvet stood up too. Although she crossed her arms. Bothered by the cryptic way he was talking.

"Your making less sense then Magilou."

"Yeah…." Rokurou rubbed the back of his head in frustration. He had come to a decision on what to do. And it's mostly going to get him a broken back. But he's never been good with words. It's no wonder why he's been so bad with women.

"Hey uh Velvet?" Asked the daemon. Almost nervously as he turned to the source of all his troubles.

"Yeah?"

Rokurou gave his trademark wolf like smile at the lord of calamity. "Could you do me a favor and not snap my back in ten different ways?"

Velvet only grew more confused as she growled, "What the hell are you-Mmph!?"

In an instant, Rokurou warped an arm around Velvet's waist, tilted her head up with his finger and kissed her. Far form rough, it is a sweet gentle meeting of their lips. And while Velvet couldn't taste the sake on Roukoru's tongue, the sowrd daemon can clearly taste the crisp sweet taste of Velvet. Ironically like an apple, Velvet has a honeyed taste that is tart, with a little bite to her. It a taste that Rokurou can certainly get used to as he moaned into her lips.

Not only did Velvet herself freeze, the whole world seemed to just stay still. As if the world wanted her to savoir the delicate feeling of Roukoru's shocking soft lips against hers. The loving embrace he held her in. The warmth that erupted in her heart. While it felt like months, years had passed as they stood, alone, the lips together in the empty tavern, it only lasted a second as Rokurou pulled form her.

His eyes closed, the young daemon is oddly shocked that he hasn't thrown out the window. Resting his forehead against Velvet's, he chuckled that thought to her.

"Isn't this the part where you break me in half?"

Velvet should have picked him up and throw him out the window. Her demonic hand should be around his throat right now. But all she could do now is blush and try to gather her thoughts. She didn't look him in the eye. Her finger coming up to her still warm, tingling lips. Velvet jumped when she felt Rokurou nuzzle her neck. His lips tickling her as he spoke with a soft yet desperate whisper.

"I…don't want this to be a one-time thing Velvet." The swordsman's hands hovered against Velvet's sides. Finger tips just barely touching her skin as he trailed up her spine and snaked around her hips. Velvet's breathing hitched. Her hands snapped at Roukoru's shirt. The feeling running through her body, the thoughts in her head are far from her normally vengeance filled mind.

"You…. I want to keep traveling with you." He nuzzled her neck. Taking in her scent and the sweet sigh that escaped her lips. The feeling of the sowrd daemon's callous hands slithering and teasing her skin, made her back arch. "After we take down Artorius…. I…I want to stay with you."

Roukoru's lips parted just a breath above her ear. Looking to bite it. Just like Velvet wanted him to.

"But not if you don't want me too." But as she got was a teasing whisper and kinds words. Much to her displeasure.

The swords obsessed demon cursed his chivalry. His body is screaming at him to take Velvet by the lips again, but he already wounded her honor by kissing her without permission. He's still surprised his head isn't rolling off his shoulders yet. It doesn't help that the woman who always says what's on her mind has been quite this whole time.

"Vel-mph!?" the vengeful girl's hands shoot up and grabbed Roukoru's face. Slamming her lips against his in a hungry assault.

Velvet couldn't trust her words. She wanted to say so many things. But the dumb man kept getting her body more railed up by the second. She wanted to tell him just how strongly she loves him. Just how much she admires his drive. His devotion.

But she couldn't say it so easily. Instead she let her actions to the talking. Mashing her lips against his. Her finger's tugging at the hem of his pants. And Rokurou got the message clearly.

Picking up Velvet by the waist, the sowrd daemon returned the wrathful girl's passion. Kissing her just as fiery as Velvet wrapped her tone legs around his waist. Gripping his hair tightly, she drove her tongue along Roukoru's. Nipping at his lips with a death grip on his hair. Whenever she gave an alight tug, Rokurou would growl and return the gesture with heavy squeeze of Velvet's rear.

Roughly, the swordsmen pushed the daemon woman on the counter of the tavern. Knocking over his sake bottle in the act. Not that he cared. His lips reluctantly pulling form Velvet's to trail hungry bites down her neck. With lip biting hiss, Velvet threw her head back. One hand pushing Roukoru's head deeper while another started to remove his armor. Tossing his chest plate on the ground and rubbing his chest.

Marveling at the soft firmness of his muscles. She may have seen him shirtless many times. But to touch is something utterly different. Her nails scraped over every bump of his abs making them jump in twitch in response.

The swordsman nip and kissed at the valley of Velvet's breast. His teeth pulling apart the flimsy metal latch the hold her top together so her bountiful bosom could bounce free. Rokurou homed in on Velvet's chest. Taking one in his hand, massaging it gently and the nipple of the other in his mouth. There was a shocked gasped, but Velvet didn't stop him.

They lost themselves in each other's petting and moaning. Roukoru's hands are gentle on her body. Never creasing her too hard, but he was far form soft. The red marks on her body were already leaving with every moan Velvet let out and every sweet touch Rokurou gave her. His lips sucked on her chest greedily. Switching from breast to breast while the other hand snaked down her belly. Tickling her stomach and hover just about the waistband of her shorts.

There is love and care in the boisterous swordsman's mentions.

However, the same cannot be said about his lover. Velvet bit and growled into his shoulder with fresh marks. She pulled at his hair and scratched at his body. She is possessive. Leaving marks for any other woman to see. For any woman to see that Rokurou is hers alone.

With a harsh grip on his hair, Velvet threw Roukoru's head up to bring back into another blazing kiss. Leaning far back on the tavern counter to fully knock over the cup of alcohol on the ground.

"Mmm..." She hummed at the warm feeling on her lips. She tucked her head under Rokurou to bite at his neck. "Are you sure?" She asked suddenly as she nuzzled his neck. The feeling of Roukoru's hands tickling at the edge of her crotch and bulge of his groin poking at her gave her a slight pause.

Not that it's stopped Rokurou who continued to play with her breast and plant heartfelt kisses on her belly. "I am…mm…a stubborn selfish…. ah… evil girl."

The swordsman kissed the 'evil' girl's lips with a smile. His fingers sliding into her pants but not touching her sweltering, wet, honey pot. Removing his tongue form her cheek, Roukoru's smirked at her that same way he always does. Cocky yet kind. Even after leaving all those bit marks on him, Velvet couldn't help but blush innocently.

"I am just sword swing nut. Why would I be bothered by that?"

Before Velvet could even try and respond to that, Rokurou slid his fingers inside her.

"Fuck!" And Velvet felt a shock shot up her spine. Her back curling up while Rokurou kept his pace slow and steady inside her. His lips still suckling on her breast while free hand massaged the other.

"Ro-Rokurou! W-Wai-ah!?" The swordsman's finger slowly pistoned in and out of her dripping slit. His finger dancing along her walls. Velvet moaning loudly through clenched teeth. Her face utter red form Rokurou suddenly invasion inside her.

It didn't take long Velvet to reach her first climax. Lunging forward to sink her fangs into Roukoru's neck, she gave off a muffled scream as she bucked into his hand. Her moisten slit squeezing around his fingers as she came. She panted heavily. Trying to regain her composure as the daemon holding her laughed.

"You must have been rather eager to cum so early."

Velvet looked up him in a glare. Which is hard with her face all red form panting so much.

"Shu-shut up..." Was the last words before she kissed him roughly on his lips. Her hands taking their revenge and pulling off his clothes. Velvet was getting frustrated by being her lover's shorts. Her demonic hand ripped her bandages and cut through his sash in a flash.

The swordsman paused in his actions to look down at his out in the open boxers in surprise.

"I only have one of-mph!?" Velvet silenced him with her tongue down his throat.

The raging woman fished out his member with her hand. Her frustration over taking her embarrassment at the fact this is the first time she ever touched a man's genitals. Her lover's cock is thick and hot in her hands. The bulbous head is wet with pre-cum and throbbed violently. Veiny and hard, Rokurou has an impressive shaft. That is about to go inside her.

Velvet took solace in the fact that she can't see his member. Thinking her embarrassment would cause her faint during all this.

With a tight squeeze, Velvet guided Roukoru's waist to her's. Her stubbornness pushing her forward as she locked her legs around Rokurou and pushed him forward.

"Ah!?" He priced her hard. Pain of her hymen being broken was sharp but quick. It was already fading away. Even as Rokurou pleated her with gentle kiss on her face.

Chuckling under her, he whispered. "Your always so forceful…."

"Heh. You say that like you hate it…" Velvet snickered at the ticklish sensation.

Rokurou gave a shallow thrust inside Velvet. It was short but filled her up greatly. She let out a great, joyful moan as her loyal guardsman nibbled at her ear.

"Never said I did."

The swordsman started slowly humping at Velvet's waist. Pushing his cock in and out her at gentle pace. Both daemon losing themselves in a mix of moans and lust. Rokurou lovingly stroking Velvet's walls as they hugged. The lord of calamity's muff is heavenly tight. Leaking her arousal all over his shaft as he moved in and out her.

Velvet only groaned and twisted in delight at Roukoru's movements. His shaft rubbed and kiss her walls sweetly and great care. There is still a hint of roughness in Roukoru's movements with the sudden jerks that would punch her stomach. A light tender hit to her gut that made her mewl weakly in delight.

"Haa! Ahn~!" It felt shameful for Velvet to indulged so brazening in her lust. Yet the vengeful daemon wanted more. Gripping and pawing at Roukoru's body as he thrusted into her.

Velvet brought Rokurou back in for another kiss. Snatching his hair and playful biting his lips as she hisses, "Faster..."

And the swordsman obliged. Moving his hips at a quicker pace to strike her womb. Getting Velvet to throw her head back and moan.

"Faster."

The counter started to shake, and shutter form the force and speed of Roukoru's thrusting. His sweet love making turned into a viscous pounding as his hips became a blur. Rattling the desk as Velvet growled in mewled in lust.

"V-Velvet!" Rokurou gasped out a warning. His cock beating faster by the second as his release drew near. Yet Velvet didn't seem to care. Locking her legs in place like a vice with her nails digging in the swordsman's skull, Velvet's death grip on Rokurou forced his hand. He climaxed hard grunting in Velvet's lips as he discharged his load.

The daemon woman groaned passionately at the warmth of Roukoru's sperm and her own orgasm spreading through her. Shaking her to her core she delighted herself in the fact that Roukoru's lips had sealed hers. She would have woken up the whole inn.

"Haa…" For while they held each other. Panting in each other's arms as they came down from their high. Although Velvet is the more energetic of the two with her light kisses on his chin and neck.

Kissing and nipping at Rokurou, the daemon woman let out a hungry growl that sent a shiver down the sowrd daemon's back.

"Rokurou…." That eager, desperate moan told Rokurou all he need to know.

The swordsman grinned at his lover's playful biting. "Guess I am not getting any sleep."

Like a true gentleman, Rokurou kissed Velvet as he pushed her back on the table. Thrusting vigorously in her as gasped in his mouth. Planning to go as long as possible to please his debtor.

They were so entwined in their love making,

"Oh…my…" That they didn't notice Elanor.

Gazing at them form the foot of the stairs.

With her nose bleeding ever so slightly.

-OOO-

The wolf daemon swiped it's claws with blinding speed at the swordsman. Yet Rokurou, with a hungry and playful sneer was too fast as he dodged and waved through the beasts maddening swings. The silence of the forest is ruined by the violence of combat. The lord of Calamity and her crew a in the midst of fending of another horde of daemons.

"Too slow!" With flourish, and quick feet, Rokurou ducked under the monster's claws and took off it's head.

"Hmph." The daemon swordsman sheathed his blades with a spin at another victory.

"Rokurou!" Laphicet rushed up to the older man with grin. Everyone else was putting away their weapons and cleaning up.

"Yo! Everything ok Laphicet? No cuts or anything yeah?" The daemon asked the little Malak.

"No. I am fine." The young boy answered. "But you look like your doing a lot better."

Rokurou smiled. Rubbing the young boys head, he chuckled. "Yeah. Thanks to you and Velvet, I am back at one hundred percent."

"Your welcome!" Laphicet grinned. But then asked something else that was on his mind. "What was your problem?"

"Oh…err…" the normally cheery smile on Rokurou went a little crooked on how to answer that question. "Well um- "

"Rokurou."

Velvet's demonic hand gripped the swordsman by his head and dragged him off.

"A moment." The daemon woman said coldly.

"Um…Am I in trouble?" Rokurou chuckled nervously at the dangerous glint in the woman's eyes.

"That depends on how you planned on answering that question."

Laphicet watched Velvet drag Rokurou away utterly confused.

"What was that about?"

"Oh~?" Magilou crept up beside the young Malak with an evil snicker. "Do you want momma magi to teach you?"

Elenora, bless her soul, rushed and snatched the confused Laphicet away. Her face red as memories form last night replayed in her mind.

"You will teach him nothing!"

The witch cackled while the young boy merely titled his head. Utterly lost.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!**


End file.
